


With Great Power (Comes Great Irresponsibility)

by greenikat89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Humor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Public Nudity, Temper Tantrums, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Force Awakens Kink Meme: Kylo is at his most manic/powerful when he thinks Hux is in trouble (even when most of the time he's not). Kylo can't really control it, it just happens and Hux is long suffering that he is FINE and fully capable of taking care of himself SO STOP CAUSING DESTRUCTION ON MY SHIP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: The Full Monty

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, so filling my own prompt because it's been left unfilled and now I have the plot bunnies to write it. This is more like a collection of individual episodes that create an arc instead of an actual story, story with plot. 
> 
> Full prompt is here: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=7598987#cmt7598987

Steam billowed up around Kylo’s body as he stepped into his private ‘fresher. Having a real shower instead of the sanisteam was a luxury he afforded himself in his otherwise sparse chambers. He liked the feel of it against his body and the way it eased some of the pain in his muscles after a particularly intense training. That, and it was the only time he could relax and let his mind wander towards a certain red-haired general.

 

Hot water quickly flattened his hair against his skull and Kylo tipped his head back to let the sweat wash away while he soaped up his body. He could feel Hux’s constant presence in the back of his mind like a familiar, low hum that he derived secret pleasure from. At first it had been intentional to occasionally reach out with the Force to monitor the General’s whereabouts and keep tabs on him. First to make sure he was loyal to the First Order and to Snoke. Then just out of curiosity of the other man as they started to work together. And eventually, after months of clandestine fucking, through personal (and admittedly possessive) interest. And now he was just there all the time like a quiet presence Hux didn’t know about that linked them together.

 

Kylo sighed and closed his eyes while he let his sudsy hand drop down to his cock. He hadn’t been able to steal time away with Hux in a while due to the increasing demands the General had after a particularly bloody battle that the First Order had eventually won. It was important, Kylo knew that, but it didn’t stop him from being frustrated in more ways than one. He wanted to grab Hux by the front of his pressed uniform and drag him into the nearest room for a hard kiss and a quick fuck.

 

His hand worked on his quickly hardening cock as he thought about slamming the smaller frame up against the wall, grinding their erections together while Hux whispered things into his ear. The General had a filthy mouth and a wicked tongue and it drove Kylo mad with sexual frustrations. His thumb slid over his sensitive head and down the underside of his cock causing him to shiver and let out a soft groan.

 

If Hux was here right now he would- His train of thought broke off in shocked confusion. Hux’s presence in the back of his mind had abruptly disappeared to leave behind a void. Arousal snuffed out, he reached out with the Force to try and sense Hux again and encountered nothing. He couldn’t feel him anymore, and the realization of that was terrifying in its implications. Hux was _dead_.

 

Rage quickly overtook terror and he slammed out of the ‘fresher. The air seemed to sizzle about him as he called his lightsaber to him before storming out of his room. “Hux. HUX!” Kylo roared. He didn’t know if he was yelling it or screaming Hux’s name in his mind as he raced down the Finalizer’s hallways with a single-minded focus. He couldn’t feel Hux anymore. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. Nononononono not him.   He wasn’t _allowed_ to die.

 

People screamed and tried to get out of the way of his whirling lightsaber. The hallways buckled and twisted inward with the sound of metal screeching on metal and bursting pipes as if drawn towards Kylo’s moving body. The Knight was heedless of the amount of destruction he left in his wake, intent on getting to Hux’s private quarters where Kylo had last felt him. He was going to kill whoever had murdered Hux. How dare they? HOW DARE THEY?

 

Hux’s door loomed in front of him at the end of a restricted access hallway barricaded by a blaster door. Kylo tore through it and the one behind it leading to Hux's interior rooms with nothing more than a minor thought to get _inside_ and ready to destroy. His lightsaber was crackling wildly in his hand, blade up to slash at… “Hux?” Phasma was sitting next to him but she didn’t register to Kylo because it was Hux. He was there. And… _alive._

 

Hux was staring at him, red eyebrows arched high into his hairline and blaster pointed dead center at Kylo’s chest. “Have you gone _mad_?” he asked incredulously but lowered his weapon.

 

“It was only a matter of time,” Phasma murmured with a straight face as she clipped her blaster back on.

 

“I…but I thought,” Kylo floundered and powered off his lightsaber. “I didn’t feel you through the Force,” he finished. And then Hux turned to look at Phasma with a pleased smile and Kylo wanted to _kill her._

“So it works.” Hux flicked his eyes towards the doorway and destruction beyond. “Unexpected repercussions from it, but I’m glad to find it of use.” He pressed a button on a sleek black band he was wearing on his wrist and the two halves fell open.

 

Immediately Hux’s presence filled Kylo's mind again in a dizzying rush of sensation. “What?”

 

“Force dampener,” Hux said crisply. “Keyed to a person’s signature. Personally, I have no time for such magic Bantha fodder, but Captain Phasma was telling me about the tactical advantages of it for stealth missions.”

 

Phasma’s helmet was off and on Hux’s side table so Kylo could clearly see the amusement dancing in her eyes. “My technicians didn’t say it also brought naked, wet men. I might have to get one commissioned for myself.” Her eyes dropped none too subtly to his crotch.

 

It was then that Kylo realized he had run all this way without even grabbing a towel first. He scowled fiercely to cover up his embarrassment as suds dripped down his body and onto the floor. “Watch yourself, I am your superior,” he said darkly.

 

With as much dignity as he could muster, Kylo turned on his heel and stomped back the way he came, but not without crumpling the Force tampering device in Hux’s hand with just a simple thought. He heard the General shout something but Kylo ignored it. As soon as he got some clothes on he needed to visit the technician’s center and have a little _chat_ about tampering with things beyond their pitiful knowledge.


	2. Tea Time

Hux rubbed at the rapidly forming headache between his brows as he looked down at his reports. Kylo’s little stunt from yesterday had wrecked absolutely havoc on their finance budget for repairs that even their emergency funds couldn’t cover. The amount of damage done was ludicrous on a level he hadn’t seen before. And it was stressing Hux out just to think about it. As if he needed more stress on top of being the General of the First Order in the middle of a karking war.

He sighed and, because he was alone in his office, slouched back in his chair in a decidedly unprofessional way. He was sick to death of looking at holoscreens for the moment and slowly pushed away his data pad with his finger. What he needed right now was a quick break, he was allowed that much, and then he would get back to work. He pressed a call button on his desk and five minutes later his office door slid open and a droid rolled in carrying a tray with a full tea set for one.

Hux straightened up in his chair and folded his hands atop his desk while the droid went about its business preparing the tea. Hux denied himself many of the luxuries that high-ranking officers were offered, but he had a special fondness for exotic teas and permitted himself that small indulgence. (His sometimes dalliances with Kylo Ren were an entirely different matter and something he was seriously reconsidering after the debacle from yesterday.)

The delicate Kaminoan teacup clinked in its saucer when the droid set it down in front of Hux. Steam curled up from the teapot’s spout and Hux could smell the spiced aroma from the steeped tealeaves. It was just what he needed to help him relax. The droid started to pour into the cup with precise movements when suddenly it jerked to the side and dumped the rest of the boiling hot pot straight into his lap.

Hux shot up from his desk as scalding tea soaked through his clothes. “Karking…dammit!” The droid made noises of distress drowned out by Hux’s cursing as his fingers fumbled over the tiny buttons of his pants to undo them and yank down the sodden mess to get it away from his crotch. His feet got tangled up in the twisted material and he yelped and teetered over onto the floor.

 Which was when, of course, a very familiar person screamed in fury and _ripped off_ his office door.

 Hux dropped his head down on the polished metal floor. At least this time Kylo’s lightsaber wasn’t on.

 “Hux! I felt your incredible pain through the Force.” Kylo flung aside the door without another thought. “Who did this to you?” he snarled when he spied Hux sprawled out on the floor. “Tell me and I will kill them!”

 Rough hands flipped Hux onto his side and away from the tea puddle on the floor. “I’m fine,” the General said through gritted teeth and slapped Kylo’s hands away. “There was a minor accident with the droid. It didn’t require you _wrecking my office.”_ His crotch was throbbing in misery, but he stubbornly slipped on his pants again. He could change later when Kylo kriffing Ren wasn’t looming over him like a malevolent, destructive cloud.

“This droid?” Dark eyes narrowed into slits as Kylo’s head swiveled around to stare at the droid. The droid beeped once in alarm and raised its arms before it suddenly exploded with a deafening bang that left Hux’s ears ringing. Thousands of shards of metal ripped through the air and embedded into the metal walls and floors of the office.

“Stop wrecking my ship!” Hux shouted and scrambled up from the floor.   He didn’t miss the fact that Kylo has casually thrown up some sort of Force barrier to protect them. It didn’t stop Hux from being furious. That was a perfectly good droid and Hux didn’t _need_ this careless wastefulness of resources. These things cost _credits_ and the First Order didn’t have an unlimited amount of it.

The Knight cocked his head to the side with a serious expression. All earlier traces of rage had been left behind after his last show of power. “It was a necessary action to take care of the threat.”

Hux glared at the large scorch mark on his floor so he wouldn’t do something completely unprofessional like strike Kylo across the face. His office was a wreck and he’d need to requisition one of the lesser-used practice rooms into a temporary office until his main one was finished with repairs. “Could you at least _try_ to control that abysmal impulse control of yours?” he asked after awhile once his temper was reigned in. “I’ll tell you if I have need for your…brand of helping.”

“You never tell me when you need me,” Kylo said like the sulky child he was and crossed his arms.

Hux pushed past Kylo because he was done with this conversation and he had meetings to get to. “Oh really, how about that?” Although even he wasn’t above petty sniping from time to time.


	3. A Force to be Reckoned With

Hux snarled and crouched down below a massive, moss covered root he had taken refuge behind. Rain continued to pelt down on him, plastering his heavy clothes to his body. His heart raced with adrenaline, but his hands were steady as he returned blaster fire and felled another Trandoshan. Its scream was nearly drowned out by the torrential downpour of a fierce storm.

 

A vicious blade of smile flittered across Hux’s face as he turned and made a strategic retreat towards the ship with his blaster at the ready. He needed to keep moving and head back towards the ship so he could organize his scattered troops. His comm unit had been smashed underfoot during the surprise attack in what _should_ have been a trades negotiation that had taken an unexpected turn.

 

He shouldn’t have even been on this world. It was only Supreme Leader Snoke, who had called a private meeting with him to command that Hux accompany Kylo Ren. Snoke’s pitless eyes had bored down into Hux’s core, holding hidden information that Hux couldn’t even begin to comprehend but was forced to comply with. The potential for destruction was the only information the Supreme Leader had murmured before he’d ended the meeting.

 

 _Hux, where are you?_ Kylo called out through the Force.

 

 _Not now!_ Hux snapped back, dropping down low and sliding down a muddy slope into ankle deep water. The last thing he needed was a distraction with Ren’s oppressive presence in his mind to distract him. He trudged through the thick underbrush, battling branches and leaves away while he struggled forward. _Continue to push back with the troops at your disposal._

 

_But Hux-_

_I said not now!_ He pushed back the hair from his eyes to clear his vision, the dark strands weighted with a mix of rain and his blood from a gash at his temple. He was going to blow this whole stupid planet up when he was back on board the Finalizer, Snoke’s orders be damned.

 

His foot sunk down on something spongy followed by white-hot pain exploded right underneath his kneecap. His back hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him before he was jerked up in the air by the metal jaws of a trap snapped shut around his leg.

 

Ren’s panicked yelling in his mind was distant, buried underneath the pain and disorientation of being swung back and forth above the ground. “Fuck, _fuck,_ ” Hux grit out between tightly clenched teeth. His whole body shuddered in agony; he was dangerously close to passing out from the pain as his numb hands tried to desperately scrabble at the slick, heavy metal clamp. Rain poured down in sheets, into his eyes, into his nose, and it felt like he would drown if he opened his mouth.

 

Hux couldn’t see, breath coming out in shuddering gasps. A blaster shot rang out and Hux flinched, but it wasn’t meant for him. The red beam easily cut through the chain in a shower of sparks. Wind whistled through his ears as he fell, his body crashing through limbs and leaves to slam into the muddy earth four meters below.

 

He lost himself for a moment in a pain so acute it whited out his vision. He came to with a large foot pinning down his chest and several Trandoshans surrounding him.

 

“You put up a good chase, General for someone as weak as your species,” the hunter praised in a gravelly voice. He pressed harder, wickedly sharp talons digging through cloth and into flesh, and something inside Hux’s sternum cracked. “For that, I shall end your suffering quickly.”

 

A wet scream bubbled up inside of Hux, blood slick on his tongue and between his teeth as he hatefully gazed up through the rain into reptilian red eyes. If he was going to die now then he was going to do it head on.

 

The Trandoshan aimed his blaster at Hux’s head, one large finger curling around the trigger when he suddenly stiffened and whipped his head to the side like an animal sensing danger.

A garbled shout of rage echoed through the jungle, a chaotic all encompassing noise that built with intensity, pushing out the sounds of nature, of fighting, of the thundering storm to drown out the entire jungle with it. Hux could see the Trandoshans’ mouths move in silent screams, eyes widening in fear from the invisible force that flattened the trees and barreled towards them.

 

It happened in the blink of an eye, four Trandoshans suddenly vaporized into fine red mist as it rushed over them to continue its destructive path decimating the jungle like a massive, unforgiving wave.

 

Hux panted, ragged breaths coming in through his nose and out his mouth to try and gain some semblance of control. His ears were ringing in the silence of his surroundings; even the rain had been temporarily pushed away in the face of Ren’s powers. “Ren,” he coughed out. He could see the Knight a couple meters away standing at the center of it all, arm raised and fingers splayed out in front of him while the other hand gripped his crackling lightsaber.

 

His voice seemed to break whatever mystic spell there was as noise suddenly flooded into the empty space again. He could hear Ren calling his name before he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Hux forgot that Ren was a capable warrior and powerful Knight. They sniped and argued and Ren threw his ridiculous tantrums, but he was the master of the Knights of Ren for a reason. Hux didn’t need to read Captain Phasma’s report of the ten-kilometer radius of destruction Ren had caused on Trandosha.

 

He set down his datapad to take a sip of caf that one of the medical droids had finally given him. He _still_ hadn’t been cleared for active duty yet after a week in the bacta tank followed up by several days of bed rest. He was getting restless and it didn’t help that Ren had been a near constant presence by his side since Hux had passed out from his injuries.

 

He glanced up when the door to his private recover room slid open and Ren stomped in. “I take it your meeting with the Supreme Leader didn’t go well?” he asked coolly.

 

Ren’s face flashed through an interesting range of expressions before settling on a sulky pout as he threw himself in the chair next to Hux’s bed. “No…yes…possibly,” he grumbled. “Snoke is…still pleased with the mission we both went on.”

 

“Even though we didn’t accomplish what we had set out to do.”

 

“Even though we _did_ accomplish what we were supposed to do,” Ren corrected. His eyes scanned over Hux’s body and made a point to linger on the elevated leg as if looking for damages that were no longer visible.

 

Hux shot Ren a puzzled look. “What?”

 

“He says that we will be going on another mission within a week and that you will be by my side again,” Ren continued. He didn’t seem to look happy at the news.

 

“ _What_?” Hux said again. This was preposterous. He was a _general,_ this was exactly what stormtroopers were for.

 

The knight folded his arms across his chest. “How am I supposed to focus on the mission when I’m going to be too worried trying to protect you?” he asked more to himself.

 

Instead of repeating himself again, Hux threw his datapad at Ren’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the deleted scene that I scrapped:
> 
> Snoke leaned back in his throne with an expression Hux couldn’t identify. “I am pleased with your reports, General Hux,” Snoke’s voice thundered in the large, cavernous room. 
> 
> “Thank you, Supreme Leader,” the General responded neutrally. It was a relief, for once, to have some positive news to share about the progress he and his team had been making. “If that is all?” He stood ramrod straight, arms clasped loosely behind him while he waited to be dismissed. He had another meeting to attend to on the other side of the ship, and he hated being late. 
> 
> “Just one more thing,” Snoke murmured. “The matter of you and Kylo Ren seems to have changed.” Although Snoke’s inflection didn’t change, Hux could hear the question in the Supreme Leader’s statement.
> 
> The General clenched his gloved hands behind his back. “Ren and I have reached an…understanding,” he said a delicately as he could. “We were at odds with each other in the beginning, I admit, but now he’s-”
> 
> “Destructive,” Snoke cut in. “I can sense it in the Force. It is unlike any other if he can tap into that power, and it is beneficial for the Order that he make progress to do so.” 
> 
> Hux’s initial words died on his tongue. He wasn’t exactly sure where Snoke was going with this, and his father had taught him that silence was more often than not the best way to solicit information while remaining in control. 
> 
> “Do you not agree?” Snoke’s pitless eyes peered down and seemed to bore into Hux’s core. 
> 
> “I do, Supreme Leader.” 
> 
> A ghost of a grin stretched across Snoke’s weathered face. It was only years of training under his father’s strict commands that kept Hux from showing the unease the coiled inside of him like a serpent. “Excellent,” Snoke said. “You will accompany Kylo Ren on the next mission.”
> 
> And before Hux could even begin to question what that meant, the Supreme Leader’s image disappeared to leave Hux alone with his confusion. He hadn’t been off ship in quite some time, there was no need to when he could organize everything from the Finalizer, and the departure from the norm left Hux with a greater feeling of unease tempered with annoyance. One thing was for certain that this was someone Kylo kriffing Ren’s fault.


	4. Trolling in the Deep

“I think he’s doing it on purpose,” Hux muttered into his caf.

 

Phasma looked up from where she was reading in the corner of the small officer’s lounge. “Who?”

 

“Snoke!” Hux shouted with barely suppressed anger. His spoon sharply clinked against the metal mug with jerky movements. “He’s been sending Ren and myself on these errant, completely disastrous missions that end in complete annihilation of whatever world we touch down on.” The last mission had leveled an entire city that only he and Ren had survived from.

 

The captain made a small sound of acknowledgement. “You think the Supreme Leader wants you to fail?”

 

Hux permitted himself to slump down in the chair. “I don’t know. He always seems so pleased when we report back to him.” That caved in hole Snoke called his mouth had even twitched up in some sort of horrific smile when they _hadn’t_ retrieved the information the Supreme Leader had sent them for.

 

“What does Lord Ren think?”

 

The General curled his lip in a sneer. “Like I care what he thinks.” Ren had taken to hovering close by after the fourth catastrophic mission that had left Hux laid up in bed for a week in the medical wing. Ren had a terrible bedside manner and that had done nothing for Hux’s black mood.

 

Phasma tucked her book under her arm, as if that would hide the fact she was reading some trash romance novel, and dropped down next to her superior. “I think you do,” she said and swiped Hux’s caf from him.

 

“Do what?” he asked waspishly but made no move to get his mug back.

 

“Care what he thinks.” She pulled out her ever-present flask from somewhere on her body to pour a healthy dose in Hux’s caf. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be talking about him so much every time he’s away.” She nudged the mug back over to him.

 

“Because he’s _insufferable_ ,” Hux exploded before downing his drink. Phasma’s special blend curled pleasantly warm in his stomach. “I think I liked him better when we were at each other’s throats when he first boarded my ship than whatever is happening now.” And, privately, all that invisible power and manhandling was doing strange things to his severely repressed libido. Not that he would ever admit it out loud to the already domineering Ren who was taking far too many personal liberties with his person.

Phasma chuckled and took a swig straight from her flask before hiding it away again. “So you admit you do like him.” She ignored Hux’s death glare to clap him on his narrow shoulder. “I have somewhere to be, but why not relax a bit and give Kylo-” She abruptly broke off when Hux was picked up from the table by some invisible force. “Well speak and he shall appear,” she drawled and palmed open the officer’s door as Hux floated out. “Tell Kylo I said to stop messing with my troopers.”

 

“I will do no such thing,” he said with his arms crossed fiercely over his chest as Ren Force pulled him down the corridors. There was no use struggling against the inevitable. The General’s dignity had died a quick and sudden death the first time he’d tried to resist by clinging onto any doorway or object he could to prevent Ren from calling him _like a child._ It’d ended with many broken doors, scratched hallways, and a monstrously smug Ren.

 

Hux fumed, thinking black thoughts that Ren couldn’t hear due to the improved Force dampener he constantly wore on his person. It was a small relief to keep Ren out of his head. He pulled out a datapad from his greatcoat pocked and tapped in a few commands while pointedly ignoring the Stormtroopers that casually moved out of his way. At least the staring had stopped.

 

“General Hux!”

 

Hux jerked his head up to see Lieutenant Mitaka powerwalking towards him. “Mitaka,” he said neutrally.

 

“So glad I caught you.” The smaller man huffed a little bit as he tried to keep up the rapid pace. “The Supreme Leader wanted me to give you this before your meeting.” He held up a long black box with the First Order logo stamped on the lid.

 

The General’s face twisted up in confusion as he took the box. “What meeting?” There weren’t any scheduled meetings planned for today, unless something was wrong with his meticulously organized schedule.

 

“The one you’re going to right now?” Mitaka easily dodged a group of officers walking in a small cluster. “I assume that’s why Lord Ren has er…called you to him.”

 

A vein throbbed in Hux’s forehead from clenching his teeth so hard. A few quick taps on his datapad and he saw that suddenly he had an unexpected meeting with the Supreme Leader. And Ren. He didn’t sigh, but it was a very near thing. “You have the bridge, Lieutenant.” Stars knew how long this unexpected meeting was going to last.

 

Mitaka snapped a quick salute – he’d gotten a lot better at powerwalking and saluting – and respectfully stopped at the threshold of the restricted hallway that led towards Snoke’s chambers. “Yes, Sir.”

 

That taken care of, Hux tried to school his expression into something resembling neutral tranquility before the chamber doors slid open. His shoulder banged against the doorframe. “Supreme Leader.” He saluted as best as he could while drifting towards the two with the box held in one hand. “Lord Ren,” he acknowledged flatly with a pointed glare. Ren’s helmet was off, and Hux could see the idiot didn’t look the least bit sorry when he let Hux go next to him.

 

“Your mastery of the Force has improved greatly, my child,” Snoke’s voice boomed in the large chambers.

 

Ren practically beamed with the light of twin suns at the praise. “Thank you, Supreme Leader. I have been practicing.” Of which Hux had had absolutely no say in the matter.

 

Snoke nodded thoughtfully. “Excellent, it will be most beneficial in your next assignment.” There was…definitely some sort of vaguely pleased air about him if Hux didn’t know any better.

 

Hux wisely held his tongue to not question _what_ next assignment. That certainly didn’t stop Ren from voicing his unwanted opinions.

 

“Master, I respect your judgment as you know far beyond what we ever could. But is Hux necessary when I could do this alone?” Ren queried with his hands clenched behind his back.

 

Well, maybe Ren did have valid opinions once in a while.

 

“Hux doesn’t have the power I do, nor the fighting skills,” Ren continued on looking much aggrieved.

 

He was wrong. Ren absolutely never had any valid opinions.

 

The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees cooler when Snoke drew himself up in his projected throne. “That is where you are wrong, my child,” he admonished in a low voice. “He has access to more power than you could ever hope to comprehend.” He extended one massive, spindly hand towards Hux. “If you will?”

 

Hux, who had been thoroughly enjoying the chastised look on Ren’s face, straightened up underneath Snoke’s weighted look. Realizing the Supreme Leader meant open the box, Hux carefully lifted open the lid to peer inside. “What?” he said with confusion coloring his voice as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He pulled it out to get a better look in the low light. “ _What?_ ” he said again when some sort of metal triangle bra came into view.

 

“ _What!”_ Ren parroted, eyes nearly bulging out of his head when the skimpy metal and cloth loincloth was pulled out next.

 

Snoke continued on serenely as if he hadn’t heard the two, “Kylo Ren, you will go undercover to Mataou as slaver to retrieve some important information.” He waved a casual hand in the air. “The rest of the details are in the files sent to you.”

 

Hux felt ill, a hot flush creeping up under the collar of his uniform. “And I am?” he asked already knowing he wasn’t going to like the answer.

 

“Pleasure slave, but try not to advertise your skills too much. It would not serve the First Order well to have their General trapped there.”

 

There was a terrible, oppressive stillness in the room with the Supreme Leader looking towards them as if in anticipation of something. The next instant Ren screeched out something unintelligible, ripping the box out of Hux’s grip and hurling it across the room.

 

Snoke’s chambers were sharking hard enough to pull beams down from above with a great metal groan. “Kylo!” Hux snarled when he was picked up by the Force in a too tight grip.

 

“We’re leaving!” Kylo raged, blasting a massive hole through the walls as if it were nothing and stomping through it in a whirlwind of black clothing and metal debris.

 

The last thing Hux saw of Snoke, before the Supreme Leader winked out of existence, was a horrific full-fledged smirk across his weathered face.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long WIP finished. I'm seeing the new SW movie today but I'm going to say Hux being picked up and carried around by the Force is totally in character with what Ren would do. :P


End file.
